1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power source converter apparatus which directly replaces an internally stored battery of an electronic unit so that the unit may be operated from a different, external power source such as a vehicle battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of electronics, there are numerous battery powered units that can operate on only one type of internally stored battery. The required battery will usually have a specific size, configuration, voltage, etc. In some cases, the type of battery required to operate a specific unit imposes certain restrictions on the overall use and operation of the unit. For example, in military equipment, one popular type of internally stored DC power source is the lithium organic cell, a battery that often imposes severe limitations on the use of the units in which they are placed. More specifically, the Litton DCT unit, a popular, hand-held digital communications terminal, is normally operated with a 9-volt lithium organic cell. Military restrictions prevent the use of the Litton DCT unit in certain enclosed areas because of the potential hazard to personnel in the event of improper handling. Consequently, in the past, the Litton DCT units and other like devices were normally stored or used only outside of non-authorized areas. In addition to the obvious inconvenience created, there are times when specific important tasks involving the inputting of critical data cannot be performed without gaining access to the non-authorized areas.
Although those concerned with the use or development of such battery-operated units as the Litton DCT unit have long recognized the problems often imposed by the use of certain internally stored batteries, no practical solution has yet been devised.